PsychOlka vs Mat Cursed
Tak. To byli oni. Stanęli ze sobą twarzą w twarz. Po jednej stronie dziewczyna w białej bluzie. Po drugiej czarnowłosy chłopak. Oboje mieli duże noże kuchenne. Byli w lesie. Każde z nich miało to samo zadanie- zabić drugiego. Po stronie chłopaka były jeszcze dwie dziewczyny. Tylko jedna miała broń. Druga się tylko przyglądała. Dziewczyna w białej bluzie czekała na ruch rywala, a on na jej ruch. W końcu ona zaczęła podchodzić do chłopaka z nożem wycelowanym w niego. -Najpierw zabije ciebie, a później tamte dwie.- Powiedziała dziewczyna, bardzo pewna siebie. -Ja cię zabije pierwszy.- Odparł spokojnie chłopak i również się do niej zbliżał. Przez chwile okrążali się. Następnie chłopak wykonał atak pierwszy. Chciał wbić nóż w jej brzuch, ale ona zablokowała ten atak swoim nożem. Odepchnęła go, robiąc mu ranę na policzku. -Powiedz, kto kogo pierwszy zranił?- Zaszydziła z niego. Wiatr zawiał tak, że poczuła ona zapach krwi. Rozbudziło to jej rządzę krwi. Ale poczuła, że jej rękaw jest wilgotny. Gdy spojrzała na swoją rękę zobaczyła, że krwawi. -I, co teraz powiesz, Mała?- Zaśmiał się. -Nieźle jak na plebsa... Tym razem dziewczyna go zaatakowała. Zrobiła mu ranę na całe plecy, unikając jego ciosu. Kiedy na nią spojrzał zaśmiał się. Dziewczyna spojrzała po sobie. Miała ranę wzdłuż uda. Za każdym razem, gdy siebie atakowali, każdy miał jakąś ranę. Skończyło się na tym, że oboje byli zmęczeni i w stanach krytycznych. Mieli ubrania przesiąknięte krwią. Dziewczyna obmyśliła plan. Znów zaatakowała. Ale minęła go i biegła w stronę dziewczyn. Rzuciła się na tą bez broni. Teraz ona trzymała ją z nożem przy jej gardle. Chłopak podbiegł do nich wryty ze swoją Towarzyszką. -Kto ma teraz przewagę?- Zaśmiała się.- Jesteś… Niesamowity. Przewidziałeś wszystkie moje ruchy… Poza tym. Może to trochę… Wbrew zasadom, ale cóż… Wiem jakby to się skończyło… Oboje byśmy zginęli. Jesteśmy sobie równi… Za równi… Albo…- jeździła dziewczynie po szyi nożem. -Albo…?- Chłopak był wkurzony i przerażony zarazem. -Albo by do naszego pojedynku dołączyła ta.. O tu!- Pokazała na dziewczynę z mieczem. Ta, która trzymana była przez nią próbowała się wyrwać. Ale ona mocno ją trzymała. Przycisnęła nóż do jej gardła. -Jestem zbyt honorowy, aby walczyć nierównie. Ty honoru chyba nie masz… -Mam honor! Ale chciałam chwile pogadać… Inaczej się nie dało… Mów mi… PsychOlka. A ty jak się zwiesz?- Słodkim głosem zadała pytanie. -PsychOlka? Bardzooo oryginalnie… Jestem Mat Cursed. Puść ją. Natychmiast!!!- PsychOlka zaśmiała się psychicznym śmiechem. -Grozisz mi? Jestem bardziej wytrzymała od ciebie.- Kasia ugryzła niczego niespodziewającą się zabójczynie.- AŁA! Kasia korzystając z okazji uciekła od niej do Mata. -Jesteś wytrzymała? Jakoś tego nie widzę. -Wkurzyłeś mnie. Uwierz mi, ale to będzie zaszczyt pożreć twoją nerkę.- Ola wybuchła psychicznym śmiechem i rzuciła nożem w Mata. Mat go złapał. -Nie masz broni. Idiotka. -Mylisz się. Mam mój składany nożyk. Mój mały, składany nożyk, dzięki, któremu zakochują się we mnie wszyscy bez wyjątku. Taka magia. Jedna ranka. Jeden ruch. I jesteś zakochany na zabój! Nie ważne, co zrobisz! Zakochasz się we mnie! Na zabój!- zabójczyni wyciągnęła swój nożyk i go otworzyła. Wycelowała nim w Mata.- Będziesz mój. -Dziewczyny… Mamy przerąbane… Mat, Kasia i CrazyGirls byli tym faktem przerażeni. Zabójczyni śmiała się psychicznie i wymachiwała składanym nożem w powietrzu. -Jak ja kocham zaskakiwać swoje ofiary! Pierwszy raz spotkałam kogoś, kto był równie dobry w walce jak ja. Ale no cóż… Każda zabawa się kiedyś kończy. A gdy będziesz już mój… To rozkaże ci zabić te dwie!- jej upiorny śmiech niósł się echem po lesie. Była cisza. Tylko jej śmiech. Teraz ona miała przewagę. Narodziły się pytania: Czy gra skończona? Czy Mat przegrał? Naszły ciemne chmury. W tle poza psychicznym śmiechem niosły się grzmoty. Wiatr się zerwał. Zaczęło lać. Grzmiało i błyskało. Z Mata i Oli skapywały krople wody i krwi. Mat wiedział, że może przegrać. Przegrałby pierwszy raz. Nie mógł pozwolić na to. Musiał zagrać nie fair. -CrazyGirls… Wzywam cię… Abyś ją pokonała… -Z przyjemnością!- CG wyciągnęła miecz i z uśmieszkiem stanęła przed PsychOlką. -Oooo… Teraz, gdy możesz przegrać grasz nie fair? Pokaż, na co cię stać! Ten ostatni raz!- zaśmiała się znów. I schowała do kieszeni swój nożyk.- Czekam! -Zgnij w piekle!- Krzyknęła CG i biegła do niej. Błysło tak jasno, że nie było ich widać przez sekundę. Teraz stały do siebie plecami. PsychOlka podniosła rękę, z której wystawało zakrwawione ukryte ostrze. A CrazyGirls upadła na kolana. Mat i Kasia byli przerażeni. Ola schowała ostrze i podeszła do CG. Jedną ręką rzuciła ją pod nogi Mata. Ona krwawiła z boku brzucha. -Mówiłam, że lubię zaskakiwać moje ofiary. A ona była przewidywalna…- Kasia trzymała głowę CG na swoich kolanach, a Mat się pochylał nad nią. -CrazyGirls… Moja Towarzyszko… Nie umieraj…- oni byli zdruzgotani. CG potrzebowała natychmiastowej pomocy. -S… Spróbuje… N… Nie… U… Umierać…- Mat i Kasia spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Mat wstał i z rządzą mordu w oczach patrzył na rozbawioną PsychOlkę. Ona zachowywała się jakby była na prochach albo pijana. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni swój nożyk. -Kto następny? Bo się nudzę!!- Ola była pewna siebie. Przekonana była, że wygra. -Jestem pod wrażeniem twoją pewnością siebie i twoim optymizmem… Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że cię zabije… -Chłopczyku… Mnie się nie da zabić. Jestem bezlitosną maszyną do zabijania… Znam osobiście Lucyfera. Moje uczucie gdzieś przepadły… Zostały mi tylko gniew i rządzą zabijania. Poza tym… To ty wszedłeś na moje terytorium… -Mat ona potrzebuje natychmiastowej pomocy… Teraz.- Kasia uciskała krwawiącą ranę CG. Mat musiał coś wymyślić. A PsychOlka zaczęła śpiewać „Twinkle Twinkle”. Piorun strzelił niedaleko nich. Podpalił drzewa, drzewa za PsychOlką. Ogień, choć padało, szybko się rozprzestrzeniał. Mat z kawałka rękawa zrobił szybko opatrunek CG. Podpalona sosna spadła pomiędzy nimi a PsychOlką. Czarnowłosy chłopak wziął na ręce CG na ręce i razem z Kasią zaczął biec. Za nimi roznosił się psychiczny śmiech PsychOlki. Oboje mieli wrażenie, że raz, po raz kątem oka widzą ją. Po przejściu małej rzeczki, znaleźli jakiś domek. Weszli do środka po pomoc. Gdy już byli w środku drzwi się zamknęły i nie chciały puścić. -Cholera! I co teraz Mat?- usłyszeli krzyk, następnie psychodeliczny śmiech, który się rozchodził echem po domu. Byli teraz w małym przedsionku. Po prawej i lewej były drzwi. A po środku schody prowadzące na górę. -Kasia, w którą stronę?- dziewczyna wybrała prawą stronę. Przeszli przez drzwi i znaleźli się w dużej sypialni. Kanapa na przeciw telewizora, lampy, półki z książkami… Mat położył CG na kanapie. -Kasia zaopiekuj się nią a ja pójdę się rozejrzeć…- chłopak dał jej dwa sztylety.- Jak będę chciał was skrzywdzić… To wiesz, co masz robić… -Mam nadzieje, że do tego nie dojdzie… Mat z nożem w ręku poszedł do poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Miał wybór: Iść prosto albo skręcić i wejść na górę. Mat wybrał skręt. ***W TYM SAMYM CZASIE*** Kasia zrobiła mocniejszy opatrunek CG. CrazyGirls była pół-przytomna. Na dworze szalała burza. Gdy błysło Kasia miała wrażenie, że ktoś stał za kanapą i się im przyglądał. -Z deszczu pod rynnę…- Kasia szykowała sztylety. Wyczuwała coś… Coś złego… A dokładniej zło wcielone. Po kolejnym błysku ktoś jej szepnął do ucha: „Go to sleep, bitch…” '' '' ***U Mata*** Mat się wspinał po schodach. Gdy był w połowie usłyszał z góry jakby coś się z niej toczyło. A toczyła się z góry zmasakrowana głowa. Czarnowłosy chłopak obserwował toczącą się głowę a później niestety spojrzał na górę. Przed jego twarzą była twarz… PsychOlki! Mat odskoczył do tyłu i runął w dół w brzmieniu śmiechu PsychOlki. Gdy Matowi przestało się kręcić w głowie, zobaczył spadającą na niego szafę. W ostatniej chwili zdążył się przeturlać na bok. Szafa była w kawałkach… Oraz fragmentach ludzkich organów. Mat pomyślał: „''Co jest do cholery?!” Po czym poczuł, że coś go chwyciło za nogę. Następnie został gwałtownie pociągnięty do tyłu, po schodach. Został rzucony o ścianę, a następnie wrzucony do pokoju i zamknięty. W pokoju absolutnie nic nie było poza nim i zamkniętymi drzwiami. Mat nie miał noża, ponieważ go upuścił, gdy spadał ze schodów. Gdy się ogarnął, zaczął napierać na drzwi, lecz drzwi nie ustępowały. -Otwieraj do cholery! Myślisz, że się nie wydostanę?! Mylisz się! W tej chwili usłyszał krzyk Kasi. Mat poszedł do końca pokoju i z całym impetem przywalił w drzwi z barku. Zamki nie wytrzymały i drzwi się otworzyły. Chłopak znalazł jakiś metalowa rura. Chwycił go i pobiegł w kierunku Kasi i CG. Gdy się znalazł w pokoju, w którym były dziewczyny jego oczom ukazał się makabryczny obraz. A obok niego na ścianę została rzucona Kasia. PsychOlka się uśmiechała najbardziej przerażającym uśmiechem, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Trzymała za włosy klęczącą CG. Podrzuciła ją i przy okazji wbiła nóż w brzuch. Pod naciskiem brzuch CG został brutalnie rozcięty. A PsychOlka zaczęła się śmiać najpsychiczniej jak się da. A następnie wciąż żywą CG podniosła za włosy i wbijając rękę w jej ranę… Wyrwała jej serce, które jeszcze biło. Pokazała je wrytemu Matowi. Rzuciła CG o ziemie i przechyliła głowę na bok, uśmiechając się. Kasia się pozbierała i stanęła obok Mata. Nagle sobie on przypomniał o metalowej rurze. Pobiegł do PsychOlki i uderzył ją z całej siły w głowę. PsychOlka przeturlała się po kanapie i leżała bez ruchu. Mat popatrzał na Kasie. -Mat za tobą! Mat zdążył się tylko obrócić, gdy poczuł jak zostaje rzucony o ścianę. Gdy otworzył oczy zobaczył zakrwawioną twarz PsychOlki. Następnie został wyrzucony przez zamknięte okno. Kasia nie wiedząc czemu zemdlała. Mat miał kawał szkła w udzie. Wyjął je i wstał. Naprzeciw stanęła ona. Nic nie mówiła… Śmiała się tylko. W Macie wzbierał się olbrzymi gniew oraz przerażenie. PsychOlka zaczęła podchodzić do niego coraz szybciej z kuchennym nożem. Mat zacisnął pięść na kawałku szkła, które zaczęło przebijać jego skórę. Pozwolił, aby ona uderzyła go kilkakrotnie. Następnie zamachnęli się oboje i w tym samym czasie przebili sobie serca. Patrzeli na siebie tak jakby przytuleni. Tyknęli się czołami i patrzeli sobie w oczy. -J… Jesteś pierwszym… który… m… mi za… inponował… -Je… steśmy… so… sobie… równi… Z… zain… ponowałaś mi… Oboje już schodzili z tego świata. Gdy tak sobie patrzeli w oczy… Zamiast nienawiści poczuli coś innego. Inne mocne uczucie. Zamiast ostatniego tchu… Pocałowali się. Kasia się ocknęła i szybko wyszła z domku. Zobaczyła jak oboje padają. Słońce właśnie wstawało. Tej nocy umarli CrazyGirls, PsychOlka i Mat Cursed…. 'Lecz… Zło…' 'Nigdy… Nie…' 'Umiera…' *** „''Z ostatniej chwili. W opuszczonym magazynie przy parku odnaleziono zwłoki 105 osób. Każda osoba miała wyryta na brzuchu litery '''O '''i '''M'. Ofiary były brutalnie torturowane i umierały w męczarniach. Brakowało im organów oraz palców. Odpowiedzialne są za to dwie osoby. Prawdopodobnie to chłopak i dziewczyna. Zaleca się wzmożenie czujności i nie wychodzenie po zmroku…”'' Kategoria:Pojedynki Kategoria:Opowiadania